ghoosiefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kai-Erik Martin
ist ein fiktionaler Hauptcharakter von der Roman Blog - Reihe Rauschen von Ghoosie Persönlichkeit Erik kann ungerechtigkeit nicht ausstehen und hat einen schrägen Humor den nicht jeder versteht. Aus Streitigkeiten hält er sich weitest gehend heraus. Erik ist lässt sich nichts gefallen und setzt seine Meinung durch. Er setzt sich für seine Freunde ein und steht ihnen mit seiner mentalen Stärke bei. Erik begeht mehrere Suizidversuche, die alle erfolglos bleiben durch Conny und Leif bekommt er wieder einen Sinn und eine Aufgabe. Später ist Vikky in seinem Focus. Leben Kindheit Erik wurde 1981 in Berlin geboren. Seine Eltern sind Suzanna und Jonas Martin. Im Alter von 4 Jahren zog die kleine Familie nach Spandoverhaven in ein kleines Eigenheim am Rande der Nordstadt. Hier lernte er seine langjährigen Freunde kennen. Nicolas Luscé, welcher der Enkel der alten Nachbarin war, seine Kindergartenfreundschaften zu Karo, Ben und Stefanie wurden geprägt und sie und einige andere wurden eine eigeschworene Gemeinschaft, die auch über die Grundschule hinaus hielt. Später Zu Beginn Erik führt ein normales Teenagerleben , hat eine Freundin und ist ein grosser Bruder. Er scheint die Schule nicht recht zu mögen, insbesondere mit Englisch hat er so seine Probleme , wohin gegen er sich in anderen Fächern mit Links durchmogelt, ohne großartig lernen zu müssen. Als Nicolas seinen 18 Geburtstag feiert gerät Erik wiedermal mit seinem Vater aneinander und er beugt sich, indem seinem Hausarrest antritt. Nicolas begleitet ihn ein Stück mit dem Fahrrad bevor Erik die letzten Kilometer alleine fährt. Dann verschwindet Erik für ein halbes Jahr spurlos. Das neue Jahr Die Therapie Falk erhält von Suza den Anruf über Erik´s Tat. Er kann sich damit nicht belasten, da er befangen ist und schickt als Erik aufwacht seinen Kollegen. Bernhardt begleitet Erik seit dem Krankenhaus und nach einer Woche an Gesprächen und Vorbereitungen nimmt er Erik mit. Während Nicolas sich verabschiedet schafft Karolin es nicht. Erik redet kaum, er beobachtet nur. Als Falk Erik wieder trifft ist er von seinem Zustand geschockt, seine Arme sind dürr und verbunden, seine Haut aufgekratzt und sein Haare kurzgeschoren. Bernhardt erledigt den Papierkram. (Erik findet trotz seiner Abwehrhaltung Freunde in seiner Gruppe und aussehalb nur mit Conny wird er nicht warm. Er bezahlt Leif dafür bei ihm zu sein, als dieser nach einem Streich den Grund für sein Verhalten erkennt.Conny lässt sie in der Sitzung auffliegen abann ver beide äussern sich nicht dazu. Dann begeht Erik erneut zwei Suizidversuche. Erst mit Schmerztabletten und dann vor Conny, als sie ihn provoziert. Als Erik stabil ist darf er wieder an der Gruppentherapie teilnehmen und er scheint gefasst, bis er eine Panikattake bekommt. Erik und Conny sind immer wie Feuer und Wasser, sie ist offen zu plötzlich ist alles anders, Erik verrät ihr seine Gründe und macht ihr das gleiche Angebot was gar nicht so schlecht ist, da sie nie zu weit gehen. Bernahardt macht ihm die Auflage sich einen Job zu suchen bevor die Schule beginnt am Ende des Sommers hat er 2 Job´s, einen in Anett´s Sportcafé und einen in Rotmann´s Werkstatt. Rotmann versucht über ein halbes Jahr ihn in seine Fußballmannschaft zu holen, nach einer verlorenen Wette tritt Erik bei.) In Vorbereitung auf die Verhandlung besucht Kathleen Erik, der sich körperlich wieder erholt hat. Karoline und Nicolas sind ebenfalls mitgekommen, da es Neuigkeiten gibt. Karoline traut sich anfangs nicht ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Suza wie Jonas stecken in neuen Beziehungen und Nicolas bandelt mit Karoline. Nicolas jedoch besteht auf eine Aussprache, woraufhin Erik Abstand von Karoline braucht. Die Jungs klären die Sache unter sich. Daraufhin will Conny wissen was los ist und Erik vertröstet sie mit unwichtigen Sachen Erik muss zur Verhandlung für mehrere Wochen nach Hause und wird von Bernhardt begleitet, der seine Gruppe auf Falk und Rebekka aufteilt. Erik ist dermassen angespannt das er sich auf Conny´s Flirtyspiel einlässt. Rebekka beobachtet sie, behält es für sich, da Erik es sehr schnell bereut. Leif weis nichts davon, als er den Streit zwischen Conny und Erik schlichten will. Er behält einen kühlen Kopf, schließlich konnten sie es nicht ändern und er sollte sich auf seine Aussage konzentrieren. Erik will stark sein und es hält genau drei Tage. Suza ist schwanger und mit Torsten Franka verlobt. Sein Zimmer ist nun das Gästezimmer das er sich mit Bernhardt teilt. Er besucht Ronnys Eltern um sich für seine Tat zu entschuldigen, sie nehmen die Entschuldigung an. Erik hat auf dem Revier seine erste Aussage im Beisein von Bernhardt der ihm Kraft gibt und er macht seine erste Aussage überhaupt zu Piete Lang. Dann trifft er auf Marie und er verschwindet. Er geht zu Benny um sich abzulenken. Franka und Bernhardt suchen ihn auf kommen aber zu spät. Erik hängt in der Ruine vor Paulis Imbiss. Er trinkt Wodka pur aus der Flasche und ist zwischendurch nict ansprechbar. Er wirf die letzten intakten Fenster ein. Paul bringt ihn nach Hause, er weis in diesem Zustand wäre seine Aussage wertlos. Torsten fühlt sich unwohl und möchte Erik in diesem Zustand nicht im Haus haben, wegen Isabella und weil es ihn überfordert. Suza macht ihm klar wessen Haus das ist . Kathleen besucht Erik und sie sprechen sich aus und er hat eine Bitte an sie. Er will Marie nicht wieder sehen müssen und er wollte Brandner treffen Torsten fühlt sich unwohl und möchte Erik in diesem Zustand nicht im Haus haben, wegen Isabella und weil es ihn überfordert. Suza macht ihm klar wessen Haus das ist . Kathleen bestädtigt das Erik zu "krank" für die folgende Aussage wäre und sie müssten Maries Befragung vorziehen. Erik hat seine Vorsichts/Rückssichtshaltung abgelegt, er hat eine Bitte an sie. Er will Marie nicht wieder sehen müssen und er wollte Brandner treffen. Drei Stunden nach Erik´s Besuch ist Brandner bereit für eine Aussage, da diese weitestgehend mit Erik´s Vernehmung übereinstimmt, ist Marie von weiteren Befragungen ausgeschlossen und es die Verhandlung beginnt. Erik erinnert sich daran das Marie Lang erschossen hat, genauso emotionslos wie Brandner berichtet er von seinem Kopfschuss und das er glaubte Marie´s Ziel sei jemand anderes gewesen war. Erik verbringt noch drei Wochen zu Hause während Bernhardt schon vorfährt. Er verbringt die Zeit mit Izzy und seinem Vater, sie baut ihn auf, er verspricht ihr clean zu werden. Er kehrt zurück und bekommt eher zufällig mit das Conny und Leif nicht mehr dabei sind und ihn kommt in den Sinn das er und Conny sich nicht ausgesprochen hatten. Erik und Christian bleiben in einer Gruppe und werden Falk zugeteilt. Er bekommt wenig später das Gespräch zwischen Rebekka und Bernhardt mit, der darauf hin seine Kündigung einricht. Bernhardt beginnt den Weg der Geschwister nach zu verfolgen und Erik macht ihm ein Geständnis. Kurz darauf folgt er einer Spur und trifft auf Bernhardt, sie finden eine Katastrophe vor Erik bekommt erneut Besuch von Kathleen und Jonas sie offenbart ihm Brandners Flucht Erik wendet sich Rebekka zu sie scheint ihn auf zu bauen, zwar gibt er seinen Job bei Anette auf, aber er geht seinem Sport nach und hilft in der Werkstatt. Dort wird er von Labbock aufgelauert, wird von seiner Mannschaft beschützt und er bittet Rotmann nichts zu sagen, doch Bernhardt erfährt es und will eine Gruppensitzung, Rebekka ist zum ersten Mal dabei und Erik lässt sich ohne zu bitten voll theatralisch über seine Geschichte aus Erik trinkt und Rebekka verheimlicht es, sein Plan geht auf und er sorgt für ihre Entlassung und Falk muss sich der Wahrheit stellen Bernhardt bringt Erik bei Rotmann unter und er beschließt Erik noch bis zum Schulabschluss zu begleiten Erik bekommt von Rotmann das Angebot für eine Ausbildung, er will sich nach seinem Hausbesuch entscheiden. Labbock lässt nicht locker und geht soweit Erik unter Druck setzen und als Köder benutzen zu wollen, ihm ist es egal und er informiert die Kommissarin, die Labbock abführen lässt. Erik stellt für sich fest das ihn in seinem alten zu Hause nichts hält. Die Freunde die noch da waren, wären auch bald verschwunden. Er sucht Karo nach einem Tipp im Restaurant auf, spricht sie aber nicht an und beoachtet sie nur. Er trifft auf Paul und bittet ihn zu schweigen. Er hatte ihr längst verziehen, klar liebte er sie doch am Ende waren sie nur Freunde. Paul wollte wissen weshalb er diese Meinung vertrat und ob alles in Ordnung wäre. Er bleibt ihm die Antwort schuldig. Erik kehrt zurück. Nun ist auch Bernhardt nicht mehr dabei und Erik weitestgehend auf sich gestellt. Zwei Jahre später. Nach all der Zeit hat Erik immernoch Probleme alleine zu schlafen, so hat er viele lose Beziehungen zu Frauen ohne das etwas ernsthaftes dabei ist. Eines Tages nistet sich Sadie Rotmanns Hündin bei ihm ein und er duldet sie auch wenn er keine Tiere mag. Doch seine realen Träume bleiben und die damit verbundenen Probleme bleiben. Sadie scheint seine Angst zu riechen und weckt ihn rechtzeitig. Das Verhältnis zu Falk hat sich beruhigt auch wenn sie keine Freunde mehr werden würden. Samstage verbrachte er mit dem Training oder Mädchen zu beeindrucken. Den Job bei Anette folgte er Sonntags, auch um sich mit Christian zu treffen und ihrer Freundschaft nach zu gehen. In der Woche war er drei Tage in der Schule und zwei in der Werkstatt zu gange. Die Mannschaft feierte ihren Sieg und auch wenn er selten trinkt ist Erik an jenem Abend heiter. Erik ist der letzte der Toilette besucht, bevor der Alptraum wahr wird. Erik überlebt mehr tod als lebendig und noch anderes klärt sich an diesem Abend auf. Das ungklärte Verschwinden von Waldorf und Bennedikt, sowie Labbock der verdächtig kurz darauf ebenfalls verschwunden war. Der mysteriöse Unfall um die zwei Leichen wird Monate später anhand der DNA aufgeklärt. Der Alptraum ist vorbei (Es kommt zu Vorbereitung auf die Verhandlung, der er mit durch geht, seine heile Familie zerbricht und er legt sich mit Falk an. Bernard begleitet Erik nach Hause, Erik trifft sich mit der Kommissarin und hat eine Bitte, daraufhin macht Brandner ein Geständnis, man kann ihn nicht für Morde verantwortlich machen, nur für die Anstiftung und wird nur für psychisch krank erklärt. Selbst Erik wusste nicht das Marie involviert war und die Hauptverhandlung platzt wegen diverser Verfahrensfehlern. Die Familie sitzt zusammen bei Paulis und Erik beschließt, mit Bernard zurück zu kehren über seine Therapiezeit hinaus, da Rothmann ihm eien Job angeboten hat und er in die Ortsgemeinschaft integriert ist. Nach dem Ausschluß der Geschwister , sie suchen sie. Labbock sucht Erik auf und gibt ihm die Schuld, Rothmann verweist ihn. Erik findet Hinweise , doch sie kommen zu spät, Bernard kündigt und Erik rächt sich auf seine Art) Das Leben danach Vikky ist bei ihm als Erik aufwacht und er will nach Hause und er wird verlegt. Sie verbringen fast 1 Jahr im Krankenhaus, bevor sie ausgehen und Erik sie bittet ihn zu heiraten. Erik trifft auf Alexa, sie nimmt ihn mit ins Hospiz, wo sie Familien betreut und er beginnt eine Ausbildung in Bernhardts Unternehmen beginnt und in vielen Fällen Alexa, trotz seiner Verganngenheit unterstützt. (Sie arbeitet im Krankenhaus und besucht ihn jeden Tag bis ihre Krankheit wieder zu schlägt und Erik beginnt zu kämpfen. Aus ihrer Freundschaft entwickelt sich Liebe. Erik zieht zu Hause ein und Izzy stellt klar wo er hingehört. Erik und Vikky verloben sich und Bernhardt bietet Erik einen Job an.) Der Häuter Kathleen findet ihn in der Zone angekettet und sie führen ein letztes Gespräch über seine Ängste und sie sollte Marie ausrichten das er ihr für alles was sie getan hat nicht böse sein kann auch wenn andere es nicht verstehen werden und er ihr verzeiht. Werdegang Kategorie:ISdN Kategorie:Martin Kategorie:Erik Kategorie:Marie Kategorie:Reboot Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Opfer von Brandner Kategorie:Biografie